User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 37
Page Deletion Hi P-P, Please delete these pages: *User:Spydar007/userpage.js *Template:SpydarNotice *Template:SpydarTalkNotice *Template:SpydarSubs *Template:Spydar007 Pin Tracker *Template:Spydar007 Pin Tracker/core *Template:SpydarInfobox Spydar007 (Talk) 14:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Clock Hi P-P, As you know, this wiki has a clock in the corner of the wiki (located on MediaWiki:Common.js). However, I don't want this clock to be shown. How can I disable it? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I have tried both on this page. Neither work. :Spydar007 (Talk) 09:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Clear your cache. --Mirontalk 10:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::You changed the code and it works now. Thanks, Miron. :::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Just one question, but why did you shut down the chat? Techman129 Talk to Tech! :D Blogs 19:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC) BAN penguin pal plz ban this user! he spammed in chat! I have proof! Cadence176761 (talk) 07:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC)cadence176761 :*I've blocked this user. Next time could you use the Chat Complaints report center? Thanks. --Roger6881 09:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for talking care for this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 8th Anniversary Party and Hat Hi P-P, I have emailed CP about the 8th Anniversary Party and hat. I got this reply: "Of course there will be an Anniversary Party! It will be happening on October 24th, and there will be an icy cool hat to be given out. I am not too sure what it will look like this year, but I am sure it will be just as amazing as all of the others. What do you think it will look like?" So since both are confirmed now, can I create pages for them? Spydar007 (Talk) 09:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Help2 How do you fix this and make the top red? http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B 14:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Hallo Nice to meet you :p Brandonhillo (talk) 14:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nice to meet you too ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Activity Sorry I haven't been active I have had a lot of school work :( Sorry again, Cap123 (Talk) 16:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Music Hi P-P, I'm trying to make an embed music template for the Puffles Wiki. I tried copying the source on Template:EmbedMusic, but it didn't work. Can you please tell me how to add it? Thanks, Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 18:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) re:re:Music Where do I put the '.js thing? 'Chicken JWPengie ''is now DRAGON! ' 18:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Music Does the puffles wiki have one, or do i have to make one? Here's a link to the wiki: http://puffles.wikia.com/wiki/Puffles_Wiki p.s. You reply fast! 'Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 18:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Still don't understand how to do this can you do it for me? http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B The Popcorn Lover (talk) 23:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Update Hi Penguin-Pal, you need to update community messages with the last Featured Article, Penguin of the Month and Featured Image. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Hi, Alerarity is using her talk page for a custom display. Can you please tell her that a talk page is not for a display? User talk:Alerarity On another note, by the time you reply to this, I think my talk page needs an archive. Thanks! 'Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ''' 20:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you fix these http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:X http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B The Popcorn Lover (talk) 23:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey. Some problems in chat. Everyone lost connection at the same time. Also CpChat Bot has been off the chat for some times. Edyanuar (talk) 09:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :The chat problems are natural. For the chat bot, Sactage is rebooted it. Just thought I'd fill you in. --Roger6881 (talk) 14:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Cant Fix Still can't fix it, comment here plz http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jess0426/Home_Page_Mess_Up